


We Are Forever To Be

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Banti series [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Evil characters - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hatred, Heroes and Villains, M/M, Multi, Part 2, Toxic Relationships, Villains, War, continuation of 'Banti Oneshots', more tags to be added later, stablished charaters and plots, stablished universe, this is basically disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Bing and Anti spent some good time trying to figure themselves out. But now, one year later, problems that no one could imagine begin to surface, and they will have to decide between their relationship or their friends.Nothing is easy when you have a too-caring Android and a scared Demon joining forces to defeat a common enemy that could kill them all.((Sidenote, this is a direct continuation of my previous fanfic 'Banti oneshots' so I would suggest you read that one first or you won't understand much behind the reasonings after some character's actions and choices! Or you can just... accept it hehehe))





	1. One Year Later

The Ipliers and Septics were reunited to discuss a very important matter that weekend.

"Wow, it does feel weird without Anti here" Jackieboyman admitted in a strange tone, confused of his own awkwardness. Yes, Anti was an asshole, a piece of shit, but having reunions after reunions with him, he had weirdly become attached to his presence.

"Told ya" Marvin nodded, smirking at his friend as he shrugged, making Dark roll his eyes and slam his hands on the huge table to call everyone's attention.

"Enough!" he screamed, and all egos turned to him, a little hesitant. The only ones that seemed pretty calm were Wilford, who was cleaning his gun next to Dark, and Google, who was sitting next to Chase. When everyone was silent, Dark sighed. "Wonderful. Now Google. Chase. What do you two want to discuss?"

"Um..." Chase tried to begin, but his nervousness didn't allow him to go on with all those important personalities around him, listening. He took Google's hand under the table and squeezed, showing him to go on, and Google simply kept his stare on the others.

"Chase and I want to propose a surprise party to those which are not here" he said, easily and simply, and most looked at him surprised, but excited. Dark gave him an incredulous expression, and King seemed to be too worried about his beard to listen. The rest had smiles on their face or very skeptical but excited expressions.

"A party? For Bing and Anti?" Wilford asked, scratching his head with his gun, and Google nodded.

"Yes"

"What for?"

"W-well" Chase slid in, trying to make himself be heard and lose some of the fear he had on those situations. "It has been an year since everything happened and we are considering throwing them a one year party, mostly because we feel sorry for all shit we have done, to apologize from last year and just to make them happy"

"As if Antisepticeye would be happy with anything we could ever muster to do" Dark complained, shaking his head, while Wilford chuckled and poked him with his elbow.

"I know very well he wouldn't opposite to _some_ options" he winked, and Dark rolled his eyes while Schneep chuckled.

"Yes he would" he retorted. "he's in a serious relationship now"

"God damn it" Wilford groaned, and it was Google's time to roll his eyes as Dark looked offended at Wilford.

"Let us focus on the suggestion presented. We will do the party anyway, we just want to know who will come and who will help" he said, coldly. Everyone looked around and then many shrugged.

"We will" the other 3 Googles said, passively.

"Sure thing" Schneep shrugged, and Dr. Iplier nodded, showing his part in the action.

"The Septic Family will do it gladly" Jackboyman said, grinning, and Marvin, Robbin and JJ nodded with him, making Chase smile.

"I am always up for something new" Dr. Plier added, making most of the Ipliers and Septics groan in mourning.

"Yes, of course! Bing is our friend!" Bim exclaimed, and Yan and King agreed with him, all ready to help.

"Yeah whatever" Silver and Ed shrugged.

"I'm in" Wilford said, and looked at Dark, his eyes shining excitedly. "Are you coming with me Darkling?"

Dark remained silent for a good time, before he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"As long as I don't have to work... yes" he grumbled, and Wilford grinned, pulling him for a tight hug.

"Perhaps this will work after all" Chase whispered, and Google looked down at him, smirking ever so slightly.

"Did you ever doubt me?" he whispered back, and the man shook his head, smiling back at the android.

Their hands squeezed, but no one payed attention as they were already trying to decide how they would add their own thoughts and likeness into the party.

It all seemed to be working well.

 

\--------------

 

The sunlight slid through a little open space on their curtains, forming a little thin line that passed right over the floor, over the bed and over Anti's eyes.

It wasn't like he had a choice of not waking up with the sun light right on his eyelids.

He groaned softly, covering his eyes with his hands and then waving one of them to make a glitch close the curtain. He complained with some grumbles and turned around, away from the window and blinked his eyes open, the sleep still taking over his body.

That was what he got for going to sleep around 5 am every day.

As he did, however, the soft morning light going through the curtains lit up the room just a bit, allowing him to take in the figure next to him.

Still deep asleep.

Anti's grumpiness over the sun position quickly disappeared as he made himself comfortable in his new placing, sleepy eyes remaining open to take everything in.

A body that would be all human like apart from the orange blush and light coming out from the chest. Toned, strong, now curled up, holding onto the pillows like a child. Bruises everywhere, a little of dried oil in some spots, hair a mess, but face showing a peace that was indescribable.

Anti never thought himself as a sappy romantic, or any romantic in any category, but right now he felt like he was inside a movie or an Instagram picture. All perfect and extremely sweet, soft and warm like he never thought his life could be.

He couldn’t resist really.

Like the good demon he was, Anti slid his hands over his lover's waist, feeling the curves and muscles and softness under his fingertips, allowing his long nails to leave the most gentle scratches down against the skin. He got no reaction apart from a flutter from the eyelids, but it was more than enough. Then, he let his fingers travel up and down his side, then all the way down his thigh, just to go all the way up to his jaw and cheek.

Bing let out an incredibly quiet sound, and grumbled, moving closer and curling up.

Anti simply couldn't resist.

 _"Wake up sleepyhead"_ he whispered, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Then his nose, then eyelids, then forehead and his lips. Once again, Bing grumbled, but stayed relaxed, despite of his eyes slowly opening up.

"Anti?" he mumbled, sleep surrounding his voice and every movement. Anti hummed and kissed him again, ever so lightly, smiling at the sleepy bot.

"Yes?" he answered, and Bing smiled, expression still holding the sleepiness he felt.

"Is it... time to get up?" he asked, yawning in the process, and Anti held back a coo.

"Yes. The sun woke me up so nothing more fair than making you wake up too" he shrugged, smirking, and Bing hummed, nodding slowly and then wrapping his arms around Anti.

"Lets sleep"

"The sun said no"

"Fuck the sun"

"Wow rude?"

"Anti" he whined and hid his face against the demon's chest. "Lemme sleep!"

"Aren't you fully charged yet?" he asked, smiling and caressing his back slowly. Bing hummed and shook his head, and Anti smirked. "Don't lie to me"

"I'm 99%. Don't make me uncomfortable" he mumbled, voice filled and surrounded by sleep. He curled up against Anti, face against his chest, arms around his waist, and Anti hummed, a soft smile on his face.

"Alright. Sleep a bit more" he said, kissing his head and chuckling warmly when Bing let out a sigh that sounded like a computer. Mindlessly, Anti nuzzled against Bing's synthetic hair and closed his eyes, ending up asleep again after 2 minutes.

Eh whatever. It wasn't like they had anything to do anyway.

 

\----------

 

_In a land not far_

_Someone watched the scene unfold_

**_"Their happiness is soon to be cut short"_ **

_They waved their hands in the air_

_Producing a thick fog around the room_

**_"And if they think they can escape..."_ **

_The creature smirked_

**_"Let them try"_ **


	2. The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti chuckled and Bing groaned again, holding the demon around his waist and looking at the ceiling. They remained silent for a while, smiling to themselves, Anti filling up with Bing's aura while Bing felt the smile against his chest.
> 
> "I can't believe tomorrow will be exactly one year" Anti mumbled, and Bing nodded, slowly caressing his back.
> 
> "Right? Feels like a lifetime ago" he responded, smiling a little more. "All those adventures... all that pain... all that drama..."
> 
> "All those nights" Anti mumbled breathlessly and Bing groaned, hitting his shoulder.
> 
> "Could you quit thinking about sex for a second?"  
> "You know that's impossible"

They got up around noon.

Anti surely wasn't regretful of the extra sleep he allowed himself to have, but Bing seemed overcharged, groaning softly and constantly a bit too warm for his own comfort.

"Why did you allow me to sleep?" he complained as both of them finally sat up, and Anti chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, perhaps because you begged?" he asked, smirking when Bing groaned in complaint. He rubbed his face, clearly annoyed, and Anti held his waist, pulling him closer and kissing his neck. "Well, I know something that can lower your energy quite quickly~..."

"You're the worst" Bing mumbled, but he was already leaning on the contact, and Anti chuckled, shaking his head and moving closer, crawling on Bing's lap and kissing him deeply, holding his face and licking inside his mouth as the android wasted no time, hands moving to Anti's legs, squeezing his thighs and spreading them apart.

Luckily for them that they just slept naked.

Anti quickly wrapped his arms around Bing's neck and grind down against him, neither of them very hard and neither of them with any hurry, their movements slow, long and harsh, nails already paving their way into each other's skin.

They were very fond of marking each other, they had noticed. And perhaps it was the lingering of jealousy from the past year, and all the things that had happened, together with some sort of possessiveness and protectiveness.

Being the android and the demon they were, two entities from completely different worlds, they surely liked to make others aware, no matter how long it had passed.

Anti whore his shock burning marks with pride, like Bing wore his dark magic scratches.

They had learned how to understand and admire each other's work.

And like it, as well.

"You know, for a demon, you surely are too selfless" Bing said, smirking as he kissed up Anti's stomach and chest towards his green-ish face. Anti rolled his eyes, looking down at Bing and kissing him back when he finally reached his mouth, moaning at the taste of himself on the android's tongue.

"Listen" he mumbled against Bing's lips, his legs moving up so his feet could gently brush over Bing's thighs in a soft caress. "Not all demons are about 'pleasure me and shut the fuck up'. And besides, you don't deserve that. I've given that treatment for others before"

"Like Dark?" Bing asked, a smirk growing on his lips as a playful spark showed behind his irises. Anti rolled his eyes and pushed Bing's hair back with his long fingers, holding them back and looking into his eyes.

"Prick" he grumbled and stole him a kiss, and Bing responded ever so softly, leaning over Anti and holding himself up by his two hands next to Anti's head. When they pulled back, Anti shook his head. "you just know I'm not used with you seeing me like this"

"We have been officially together for a year Anti" Bing said, raising his eyebrow and chuckling when Anti turned a bit greener. "Really?"

"Bing, this is straight Warfstache competition here, do you get what I mean?"

"Anti... are you fucking serious?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh so I'm not allowed to see you moaning your vocal chords off and being a green mushy mess but _Wilford_ of all people is?"

"He has seen everyone moaning their vocal chords off and being a mushy mess in one way of another"

"Anti, we have been dating for a year!"

"Exactly!"

Bing sighed and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes and groaning, opening his eyes when Anti climbed on his stomach and tapped his temple.

"What" he groaned, looking up at him as Anti bent over in that weird way he could, his eyes showing some form of worry.

"Are you mad because I talked about Wilford?"

"Would you be mad if I talked about Marvin?"

"... I still can't believe that happened"

"Well believe it. He has some wonderful magic tricks"

"Fine! Truce!" Anti groaned and fell over Bing, laying over him and pressing his face against his chest. "Still... its because I don't like being vulnerable around you"

"We have been dating for a year!"

Anti chuckled and Bing groaned again, holding the demon around his waist and looking at the ceiling. They remained silent for a while, smiling to themselves, Anti filling up with Bing's aura while Bing felt the smile against his chest.

"I can't believe tomorrow will be exactly one year" Anti mumbled, and Bing nodded, slowly caressing his back.

"Right? Feels like a lifetime ago" he responded, smiling a little more. "All those adventures... all that pain... all that drama..."

"All those nights" Anti mumbled breathlessly and Bing groaned, hitting his shoulder.

"Could you quit thinking about sex for a second?"

"You know that's impossible"

They laughed together and Anti lifted his face, moving up and laying over Bing so they were face to face. Their noses pressed together and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"You know what my fondest memory is?" Anti asked, and Bing shook his head, their noses brushing together. "That night in the camp"

"The one we fell asleep over a rock?" Bing asked, eyes bright, and Anti nodded, his smile ever so soft.

"That exact one"

"I liked that night too"

They hummed, together, and Anti leaned down, gently brushing their lips together before pulling back.

"We should get up, don't you think?"

"You think the others miss us?" Bing asked, and Anti laughed.

"they surely miss you"

"Oh, so dramatic!"

"Everyone hates me! They found someone new!"

"Oh leave that bullshit for the youtube videos you steal from Sean and lets get this bed done"

"They mocked me!"

"Anti!"

 

\---------------

 

"Do you think they will like it?"

Google looked down from where he was calculating the correct position for the letters on the wall, slowly turning around to see Chase behind him, clearly worried. Google moved his calculations to a new folder to look through later and walked towards the human.

"I believe so, yes. By my calculations they have a 79% chance of liking our surprise party" Google assured, and Chase sighed, rubbing his arm and looking away.

"Yeah I don't know about that" he mumbled, and Google shook his head, taking Chase's hands gently and making him look up.

"We can't predict the future Chase, but they have been acting nicely towards us for more than 8 months now. Of course they will have reasons to hate us both for the rest of their lives, and in Anti's case, forever, but that is not something we can either mold our future on or predict"

"Right" Chase sighed and smiled at him. "Right. You're right. As usual"

"As usual" Google nodded and leaned in, stealing a soft peck from Chase before turning and looking towards the tables. Chase blushed, his whole face going pink, before he pulled his snapback down and following Google.

"So, how is everything in the decoration center?" he asked, looking around as Google ordered the other Googles around. Some other egos were around as well, scattered around the room. Google hummed and looked at Chase.

"45% done. If we can keep this up, it will be ready approximately 5 hours before the party" he said, and Chase smiled, nodding and walking next to the android around the room. "What about everything else?"

"Eh, we are doing stuff" Chase shrugged, wrapping an arm around Google's waist as they stopped so Google could fix a painting that was a little out of place. Google leaned onto the touch unconsciously, and Chase smiled to himself, squeezing his waist as he finished. It called the android's attention, making him turn his head towards Chase. "Mind if I steal you for a minute or so?"

"... I believe they can handle being without me for a short while" Google nodded and followed as Chase leaded him towards an empty hallway, closing the door behind them and turning to Google. "Yes?"

"I found something to give you" Chase said and took off his pocket a blue rose, already without any spikes, and stood on his tip toes, leaning forward and gently fixing it until it stuck to Google's hair. "there"

When he moved back, Google had his cheeks blue the color of the rose and the shirt he was wearing, and his eyes were sparkling as he associated what had just happened.

He didn't smile, but he didn't really have to.

"Thank you Chase" he said, his voice softening at least three times more, before he leaned in, pushing Chase's hat off the way and kissing him softly.

When they pulled back, both flustered and smiling, Chase blinked and sent him handguns.

"See you later G" he said, happily, and walked out of the hallway, heading back towards his working station.

Google stayed behind in the quiet hallway for a few seconds before he gave his first step out, holding back the smile that dared to make his lips tremble.

 

\------------

 

Wilford pushed himself off the wall, his eyes travelling from the image in front of him to the floor, then to wall, shaking himself awake as he stepped through the wormhole that appeared in front of him.

Dark looked up from his desk, raising his eyebrow as he pushed his sheets of work away.

The wormhole closed behind Wilford and he walked forwards, making his way around the table and sitting in front of Dark, crossing his legs and staring forwards, towards the wall.

His face showed no sign of happiness, neither did Dark's.

"I thought you were going to help them in this little celebration" Dark said, coldly, and Wilford shrugged with his leg shoulder, his arms crossed as he kept staring forwards. Dark felt a malicious smile creep up on his face. "Not as excited as you had planned to be, hm?"

"Do not mock me, Dark" Wilford said, his voice surrounded by shadows, his head turning to face Dark, his eyes bright, yellow and pink surrounding his warm brown irises. Dark's smile went down, and his own eyes reacted, his aura turning anxious.

Wilford turned his head and gaze back towards the wall, and Dark moved his own to his door, both of them facing opposite walls, opposite directions, their auras mending together by Dark and Wilford's left, just between them.

"You know something" Dark whispered, his left eye turning pink and yellow. Wilford hummed, his own left eye turning blue and red, the room trembling slightly.

"So do you, Darkling"

Wilford smirked, while Dark stood up, stepping in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"I told you, we shouldn't have allowed them to do all of this"

"This has nothing to do with them" Wilford responded, and his smirk fell, hand reaching up, holding Dark's cheek and making him calm down immediately, both of their powers settling as they faced each other.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I have a guess"

"... when?"

"It might take a while"

"Right" Dark said, covering Wilford's hand with his own. "We should talk to Anti about this"

"Let him have his party" Wilford said, softly, and leaned in, kissing Dark softly and keeping their foreheads close. "There is no rush"

"I hope you are right Wilford" Dark whispered, and Wilford chuckled, winking at Dark and making him smile.

_"Even a broken clock is right twice a day"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> UGH I LOVE ALL OF THESE COUPLES SO FUCKING MUCH
> 
> And dont worry, slowly the rest will be added into the fanfic, youll see ;D
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! I appreciate everyone that read my previous fic and returned to this one, or the ones that are completely new and just stumbled here! You are all very sweet, and I love you all!
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated, and so are critics and suggestions! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
